Unexpected Partners
by HarryRoss
Summary: Needing somewhere to go for Christmas, Harry spends it at Snape Manor intending to receive much needed training. Things don't quite go as planned.Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publish
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat on his bed in Gryffindor Tower staring at his packed trunk and trying to imagine what his Christmas was going to be like. Only three days before Voldermart had staged an all out attack on Hogwarts only narrowly being defeated and most of his forces escaping. Harry had been locked in Gryffindor Tower along with the other students having been deemed unready to face full battle just yet. As the fighting raged Harry had a lot of time to consider his role in the war and what was needed for him to be ready.

As soon as the students had been released from there confinement after the battle, Harry had stormed up to the Headmasters office stating in definite terms that if he was expected to be the saviour of the wizarding world why hadn't he been trained as such in stead of being locked up out of the way. He than insisted that if he didn't receive adequate training than he would leave the world of magic to deal with it themselves.

"My sentiments exactly Mr Potter." Came the voice of his Potions Master from the dark corner behind him.

"Sorry Sir, I didn't mean to interrupt." Harry replied nervously.

"Never the less I find myself in agreement with you and was in the process of having the same argument with the headmaster as you have just begun. I recommend that since you and I are in agreement and I have the necessary knowledge that you are after that we may not have to bring the headmaster into this after all. That is if you are willing to have me as your tutor for this." Suprisingly to Harry, as the professor was saying this his usual snarl did not leave the headmasters direction.

"I find that acceptable sir." Harry replied with more conviction than he had.

"Than we shall start during the Christmas Holidays." The shocked look on the headmasters face quickly vanished as Severus turned to leave.

"Severus, I forbid you from doing this." Came Albus's stern retort.

"Albus you are my employer and have no right to interfere in my personal time. Christmas breakis just that, my personal time and unless you are Mr Potter's guardian who you are not you are unable to dictate his actions either, so headmaster you will forbid nothing." To say that Severus's out burst shocked Harry and the headmaster would be an understatement.

"Be that as it may Severus, due to the damage to the wards all students will be going home for the holidays which means Harry will be spending his with the Dursley's." Albus replied with a triumphant twinkle in his eyes.

Harry felt his heart sink into his stomach. Going into his seventh year at Hogwarts Vernon had told Harry that he would no longer be welcome at Private Drive and if he ever saw him again he would have no qualms in killing him and burying him in a shallow grave.

"But sir I can't …" Harry began to plead.

"Harry my boy, I'm afraid you have no choice and it is necessary for your own safety." The headmaster's eye twinkle went into overdrive.

"Again headmaster you are incorrect." Severus snarled turning towards Harry.

"Mr Potter, am I right in the assumption that you are seventeen and of age?" The Potions Master enquired.

"Yes sir."

"Than the choice of where you stay for your holidays is entirely yours and such I grudgingly offer you a room in my home over Christmas if you care for my company?" Harry found the look on Snape's face rather amusing thinking he was conflicted between winning one over the headmaster and the fact that he had just invited The Golden Boy into his home.

"I'd like that Professor." Harry replied with a small smile on his lips, pleased that he would not be contending with the Dursley's.

"If you would excuse me headmaster, professor I have homework to do." Harry excused himself and headed back to the tower.

Albuse turned sternly towards Severus his eyes devid of there infamous twinkle.

"What game are you playing at Severus?"

"A game? If you think that I am merely playing a game than you do not know me at all but that is no surprise to me. We are all pawns in your game are we not? Well no longer Albus. We are not playing here, we are at war and you are no longer in control." Severus smirked.

"And you plan to take control Severus. To what end?" Albus looked less than impressed.

"Wrong again Albus. I am not and do not intend to be the one pulling the strings."

"I don't understand." The headmaster looked puzzled.

"And you never will." Severus replied quietly as he retreated out the door.

A/N: I aim for a steady update but it will be ruffly 1-2 weeks between each post.

If anyone is interested I am looking for a beta for this fic. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry on the delay. I started to writ this a month before I was due to have my first bub and due to complications and other this since then I just haven't got back to. So now I'm back in the saddle. I won't promise anything but will try to update regularly. Thank you for all the reviews.

Chapter 2

Ron entered the dormitory to collect his trunk for the train ride to Kings Cross when he spotted Harry deep in thought.

"Right their mate?" Ron queried.

"Yeh, just thinking about what the holidays are going to be like." Came Harry's quiet reply.

"It sucks that you have to go to the Dursley's just when you thought you'd seen the end of them."

It was at this point that Harry realized that he never told Ron or Hermione that he was going to spend Christmas with Snape and on a spare of the moment he decided not to correct Ron's assumption.

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Right then mate, ready to head off?" Ron asked grabbing his trunk and turning to face Harry.

"Sorry Ron, I'm not going by train." Harry said trying to think of a reason to give his friend.

"Dumbledore said I'd be traveling by portkey. He'll be up to see me off soon."

"Oh. Right than." Ron said pausing to think. "Well I hope your breaks not too bad, but I have to run or I'll miss the train"

"It's alright. Tell 'Mione I hope she enjoys her holidays. You too" Replied Harry.

"Sure mate. See ya." Ron said over his shoulder as he left the room.

Snape arrived to collect Harry about half an hour later.

"Well Mr Potter I assume you are ready to leave?" Snape asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Is it just your trunk?"

"Yeh. That's everything." Harry nervously answered.

"Very well. Collect your broom too you will be needing it." Snape stated as he shrank and pocketed Harry's trunk. Harry ran to collect his broom as he asked.

"Professor, should I send Hedwig on or do we need to bring her with us."

"I advise you bring her along." Was the reply as the Professor headed towards the common room. Harry retrieved his familiar from next to his bed.

Upon entering the common room Harry spotted the Professor standing before the fireplace.

"Mr Potter, no one, not even the headmaster knows where I live or how to get there. I keep a separate residence in London for when I plan to entertain but for our purposes my manor is more appropriate therefore I must stress that you not give this information to anyone. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly Sir."

"The floo address is Snape Manor the password is Ambrosia. You must say the password as you step into the grill" Severus instructed Harry. "I will take your luggage and your owl through first than you are to follow through after a minute. Have you got all that?"

"Snape Manor, Ambrosia, follow after a minute. Yes Sir, I'm sure I got it all."

"Good. Well we should get going." Snape stated as he threw a handful of floo powder into the fire stepping through to Snape manor.

When Harry stepped out of the floo at the other end he didn't know what to expect. Like most people he would presume something dark and gloomy. What he encountered had a homey country cottage feel to it although it was obvious to Harry it was a much grander scale.

He was lead to a sitting room on the third floor of the south wing of the manor.

"Mr Potter this will be your room for the duration of your stay. Through the door on your left is the bedroom, the right a study, which is at your disposal. There is an ensuite in the bedroom which should be supplied with everything you may require if you need anything feel free to ask. I'll leave you to unpack now and will send for you when lunch is served."

"Professor." Harry Called to Snape's retreating form. Severus stopped in the doorframe and without turning answered.

"Yes Mr Potter."

"I just wanted to say thank you, sir. For everything." There was silence for a moment followed by a barely audible whisper.

"Your Welcome." Than Severus was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Upon entering his study Snape Called Jith his head house elf requesting lunch be served once his guest had enough time to get settled in.

"If you could collect him when it is ready and bring him to me, we will be eating in here. Inform him as well that while he is a guest here he is to call me Severus." Snape instructed.

"Yes Master Snape." And with a 'POP' Jith was gone.

Severus poured himself a generous glass of scotch and slumped into one of the winged back chairs that sat in front of the fire, dropping his head to his hands hoping he didn't regret that last decision but as he saw it, if they were to survive the holidays they could not keep up the stiff teacher/student relationship. He just knew he'd regret it.

"Why do I put myself in these situations?" Snape groaned to himself not noticing the flames turning green.

"What situations would they be Severus?" Asked the head that was now floating in his fireplace.

"Seren. What the hell are you doing flooing the Manor?"

"Passing a message from my mother to my reclusive brother, don't tell me you take offence at that?" She snipped back.

"What concerns me is how you knew that I was here at all?" Queried Severus with a raised eyebrow.

"AH…now that's easy. The paper said Hogwarts was closed for repairs and both students and staff would be sent home for the duration henceforth if you were not at Hogwarts then you were at the Manor." Seren said flippantly.

"And it never crossed your dull insipid mind that I may have other places to go?" He snapped back.

"Why would I. You're here aren't you." Inside Severus fumed. He knew she had no reason to think otherwise.

"Tell me why you felt the need to contact me if you would so I can get on with my evening." Severus requested.

"Mother has decided since you are free of your duties for the holiday's we will be spending them as a family and to let you know to expect the family morning after next. Now if we are done here I will be off."

"Not so fast. You can tell Mother that I have made plan and a family gathering is not amongst them." Snape interjected.

"And I was told that brewing potions was not an acceptable excuse."

"I never said I planned on brewing Seren. I happen to have a guest for the holidays and we do not wish to be bothered." Severus snapped angrily at his sister.

"And you think I'd actually believe that?" Seren queried with a raised eyebrow. It was at this point that a tentative Potter entered the study.

"Err…Severus…I'm not interrupting anything important am I?" Potter said with a staunch look in his eyes that said he had heard at least the end of the conversation and had decided to steep in Snape's behalf and prove his sister wrong.

"No. I'm just about done here." Severus replied while turning back to his sister with a glare. "Like I said, if you could pass on my apologies to mother. Good Day." Severus said to a very shocked Seren before cutting off the floo connection.

Turning around to face Harry Severus took in the nervousness of the young man.

"Sorry Sir… I j…just thought I could… help." Harry stammered finishing in almost a whisper. For some reason Snape took pity on Potter, even if it may have been because he had helped get one over on his sister.

"Potter, I will not bite your head off no matter how tempting that may be, besides in this case you just might have done what you set out to achieve."

"Really?" Harry asked rather shocked.

"Indeed." Was the curt reply from Severus.

Snape indicated for Harry to be seated in the chair opposite his own downed his drink then summoned the bottle to pour himself another. Looking over to his guest he could see him fidget beneath his gaze.

"Potter…"

"Harry." The boy interrupted

"Pardon?" Snape asked raising his eyebrow.

"Harry, you can call me Harry since you asked me to call you Severus."

"Very well Harry, I wanted to let you know how this is going to work. For this to work and for you to get the most out of the training I can offer you I think it best that you and I find some way to forget about our past history and start somewhat anew in our dealings with each other. Am I correct in assuming that you will be able to manage that?"

"If you can treat me on my own merits and not those of my dad and his friends I will have no problems. If at any time I fail to do so if you let me know I will rectify it." Harry answered Straightening up and looking Severus in the eye.

"Good, the same goes for my part. Lunch will be served in a minute. Once we have eaten I would like you to contemplate what exactly you wish to be trained in and I you have any thoughts on schedule for your time here. I you need to use the library call Jith to escort you. I will in form him to help you whenever the need arises during your stay here. Unless there is anything else we need to discuss I have business I must attend to." Severus said rising from the chair and paused so Harry could reply.

"No that's everything for the moment. I will see you at dinner Severus." Harry said then watched as Severus exited the study.


End file.
